The Scale Stone
by KuwabaraMikey17
Summary: The A.D.R is back and they got a new member and they're up to their old tricks. And 4 more stones are involved. Will they madness ever end?
1. Mystical Babies

Mystical Babies

The 6 are turned into magical babies and the A.D.R tries to steal something out of Koenma's Vault. Will Kuwabara and Mikey be able to stop the A.D.R while babysitting the others?

I don't own anyone but the A.D.R, the old guy Madison Young, and the powers the 6 get.

With the A.D.R

"Wow, our plan succeeded." Bongo says.

"That it did, mate." Hang Roo says.

"We got our new partner with easssse." Snake-Eyes say.

"I think I'll like this better than being a pet to some old crank." Dingo Starr says.

"So you don't miss that master of yours?" Bongo asks.

"No, what had to endure to do those dumb dog shows." Dingo Starr says angrily.

"Wait a minute, Mate." Hang Roo says. "Doesn't your master own some stones?"

"Yeah, they're called the Scale Stones." Dingo Starr replies. "Why did you ask?"

"Because we're going to steal them, Mate." Hang Roo says.

With the guys

"I can't believe this!" Mikey screams.

"What Mike?" Kuwabara asks.

"I'm going to be in the cat show." Mikey replies.

"So am I, Mike." Kuwabara says.

"What do you mean?" Mikey says. "You don't have a cat."

Kuwabara shoots Mikey angry look.

"Oh yeah." Mikey says nervously. "My cat's going to win."

"Mine will." Kuwabara says.

"Are you two going to fight about your cats all day?" Don asks.

"Besides Koenma just informed us the A.D.R are going to strike the man who owned the Dingo that A.D.R stole." Kurama informs.

"Madison Young!" Mikey says.

"Let's go." Leo says.

Everyone got to Madison Young's Mansion

"There it is, mates." Hang Roo says. "Madison Young's Mansion."

"Are you ready for the reunion, Dingo?" Snake-Eyes say.

"Yeah." Dingo Starr says.

With the guys

"There they are guys." Leo says.

"Ok, let's go." Raph says.

"Not yet we need a plan." Leo says.

"We need go now!" Raph yells softly.

"We don't have time for this." Yusuke yells softly.

"Hiei, where are you going?" Kurama asks.

"I'm to go down there and stop the A.D.R and not listen to this squabble." Hiei says.

With the A.D.R

"I miss you, Dingo." Madison Young says.

"I miss you too, old crank." Dingo Starr says with his arms folded by the corner.

"Dingo, what has happen to you?" Madison Young asks.

"We happened, mate." Hang Roo says as he and the others surround the old man.

"What do you want?" Madison Young asks.

"Your Scale Stones." Bongo says.

"Not so fast, A.D.R!" Leo says.

"It's the detectives and the turtles." Dingo Starr says.

"Giant Turtles!" Madison says as he faints.

"Great!" Hang Roo says.

"I know where they are." Dingo Starr says.

"Ok." The other A.D.R says as they follow Dingo.

"Let go after them, guys." Yusuke says.

"Kuwabara and Mikey, stay here and help Mr. Young." Leo says.

"Ok." They both say.

The 6 got down to where the Scale Stones were.

"Well, well, mates." Hang-Roo says. "Our favorite friends are back."

"Well, we'll make them our favorite babies." Dingo Starr says as he threw the Silver Scale Stone at the 6.

Their eyes glowed and they turned into…

"Let's escape before the other two shows up." Dingo Starr says.

The Animal Demon Robbers escape.

"Guys are you ok?" Kuwabara asks.

"I hope they're ok." Mikey says in a worried tone.

They hear crying.

"What's that crying?" Kuwabara asks.

"Oh, no," Mikey says in surprise. "The guys are babies."

The Babies cry harder.

"Calm down, guys." Kuwabara says as he picked up baby Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei

"What do we have to do?" Mikey says as he picked baby Leo, Don and Raph

"Go to Koenma."

Kuwabara and Mikey went to Koenma with others in hand.

"Oh, my." Koenma says surprised.

"What happened to them?" Mikey asks.

"The Silver Scale stone." Koenma explains. "It turned them into babies."

"Oh, no, we're not baby-sitting." Kuwabara says in a disapproving tone.

"You both kind of have to until the A.D.R. show up again." Koenma says.

"Great!" They both say flatly.

At the Turtles lair

"Come on, Raphie, eat your veggies." Mikey says.

"No!" Baby Raph says.

"Come on, Hiei, eat your food." Kuwabara says.

"Hiei just laughed and all of sudden blew fire at Kuwabara.

"Ha ha, Hiei." Kuwabara says sarcastically as he got the ash off of his face.

"Donny, sit still." Mikey says.

"No!" Baby Don says as he shocked Mikey with electricity.

"Ow!" Mikey screams in pain.

"Kurama, here your go a nice toy for you." Kuwabara says.

Kurama babbles and all of a sudden grabbed Kuwabara and slammed him up and down.

"This is crazy!" Kuwabara yells. "Koenma said they were turned into babies and now they have powers!"

"I think Koenma knows more than we know." Mikey says in a frozen voice as he tries to stop Leo from turning him into an icicle.

"Ok, Hiei's got fire powers, Don has electric powers, Kurama's got super strength, Leo's got ice powers and what does Urameshi and Raph have for power?"

"Uh…Kuwabara." Mikey says.

"What, Mike?" Kuwabara answers annoyed.

"The babies are gone." Mikey says.

"What! Where are they, Mike?" Kuwabara asks in worry.

"I don't…aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Mikey screams.

"What! Urameshi!" Kuwabara screams.

Baby Yusuke was climbing a shelf.

"Urameshi, get down from there." Kuwabara screams as tries to get Yusuke.

Baby Yusuke all of a sudden transforms into a wolf.

"Oh, no, I think Urameshi's a werewolf." Kuwabara says annoyed as Baby Yusuke bit him in the hand. "Ow!"

"Kuwabara, help." Mikey yelps as baby Raph turned into a dragon.

"I wish we knew where those Animal Demon Robbers are and when I get my hands on them." Kuwabara growls as he got Yusuke off of him.

"Hey, Kuwabara and Mikey, I got a fix on the A.D.R." Koenma says.

"Where are they?" Mikey asks.

"In my vault again." Koenma says.

Kuwabara and Mikey groans as they got the babies.

With the A.D.R

"As soon as we get the important item that idiot Koenma has we can get any rare demon treasure, we want." Bongo says.

"Yesss, we will be the richessst Demonsssss in the Makai." Snake-Eyes say.

"Not so fast, A.D.R." Mikey says.

"Oh, look, Mates." Hang Roo says "It's the baby sitters."

"We'll stop you no matter what." Kuwabara says angrily.

The A.D.R laughs

"You two are the most pathetic…Ow!" Dingo Starr says as Baby Hiei blew fire him.

"Those babies aren't just babies. They're mystical babies." Mikey says slyly.

Baby Don uses his electric powers to shock Snake-Eyes.

Baby Leo freezes Bongo.

Baby Kurama slams Hang Roo up and down.

"Uh, mates, these babies are more than they appear." Hang Roo says dizzily.

"YOW!" Bongo says as Baby Yusuke as a werewolf bit him in the butt.

Baby Raph just turned into a Dragon.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh." Hang Roo screams as he and the other A.D.R. ran off leaving the White Scale Stone.

"Well, I guess the guys did the work for us." Kuwabara says as he uses the White Scale Stone to turn the others back.

"Welcome back." Mikey says.

"What happen?" Yusuke asks.

"Let's just say that the A.D.R got scared like babies." Kuwabara chuckles.

Mikey laughs and the others did too.

To be continued…

Up next: Kuwabara's "Mice" Day


	2. The Mice Fright

The Mice Fright

Everyone but Kuwabara is turned into Mice and A.D.R has captured Klunk and Eikichi and turned them into monsters. Can Kuwabara get over his fear or will everyone else be lunch?

I don't own anyone but the A.D.R.

"Mates, we left the white scale stone, again." Hang Roo huffed.

"Great." Dingo Starr says flatly.

"Well, there isssssss a cat sssssssshow coming up and two of thossse foolsssss has catsss." Snake-Eyes say.

"You mean the Tall guy and the orange-bandana turtle." Bongo exclaims.

"Yesssss, Bongo, let'ssss go and get them." Snake-Eyes say.

"But let's use the Bronze Scale Stone to make things interesting, mates." Hang Roo says slyly.

With the guys

"It's three days before the Cat show." Mikey exclaims. "And Klunk is sure to win."

"Not a chance, Eikichi will win." Kuwabara exclaims.

"Guys!" Don screams angrily. "Stop! I'm trying to work!"

"Ok, Don." They both say nervously.

With A.D.R

"With thisss tracker I ssssstole from that lab we can find the catssss." Snake-Eyes say.

"Then we can use the Bronze Scale Stone while we're at it." Dingo Starr exclaims.

"We're almossst there." Snake-Eyes say.

"Now, we can sneak up on them, mates." Hang Roo says quietly but Bongo trips the silent alarm.

With the Guys

"We've got a security breach, guys." Don exclaims as the alarm goes off. "It's the Animal Demon Robbers."

"That's Right, mate" Hang Roo exclaims. "We're here for the cats."

"You're not getting Klunk or Eikichi." Mikey exclaims.

"Oh, let's try this." Dingo Starr says as he threw the Bronze Scale Stone.

Everyone but Kuwabara was hit.

Their eyes glowed and they transform into…

"Thanks for the cats." Hang Roo says as he and the other A.D.R. ran of with Eikichi and Klunk.

"Guys, Guys." Kuwabara exclaims while looking for his friends.

"Kuwabara, we're down here." Don says with a squeaky voice.

"Guys, you're…you're…"Kuwabara says as he faints.

"He fainted!" Raph exclaims in an angry squeaky voice.

"What happened?" Don asks confused.

"He fainted, he's afraid of mice." Kurama says in a squeaky voice. "Which apparently we are."

"Oh, Great," Raph exclaims in a squeaky voice flatly.

"Come on, Kuwabara wake up!" Mikey screams in a squeaky voice.

"Mike, Stop screamin' in my ear!" Kuwabara exclaims angrily while rubbing his ear but gulps. "But you guys are mice."

"Well, yeah, we're mice, but the A.D.R took our cats." Mikey retorts in a squeaky voice.

"I know that!" Kuwabara retorts backs.

"Then, let's go, Big Guy." Mikey says in a squeaky voice as Kuwabara carried them.

With the A.D.R

"Now, we got the cats." Dingo Starr says. "Let's turn them into monsters."

They use a ray gun to turn Klunk and Eikichi into Cat Monsters.

"Here, kitties." Bongo says to the transformed cats. "Go destroy the city."

Klunk and Eikichi obeyed and they went off.

With the guys

"Guys, I don't know where to start?" Kuwabara asks.

"How about over there." Yusuke says in a squeaky voice.

"Is that my cat and your cat Mike?" Kuwabara asks nervously.

"Yep." Mikey replies nervously.

Eikichi and Klunk roared at Kuwabara and the others.

All of the Guys gulp.

"We got to save our cats." Kuwabara exclaims. "You guys stay here and try to stop the A.D.R, while we try to help our cats."

"Ok," The others say.

"You know I'm starting to like the fool." Hiei says in a squeaky voice.

"Well, let stop the A.D.R before they do something." Yusuke says in a squeaky voice.

"Like they say big things come in small packages." Leo says in a squeaky voice.

With Kuwabara and Mikey

"We got get our cats to calm down." Kuwabara exclaims.

"I know one way." Mikey says in a squeaky voice. "Klunk and Eikichi, we got cat food."

Klunk and Eikichi came to their masters.

"Klunk!" Mikey exclaims happily in a squeaky voice.

"Eikichi!" Kuwabara exclaims happily.

Klunk and Eikichi shrunk down to their original sizes.

"Now let's help the guys." Kuwabara exclaims calmly.

When they got there the other guys got the A.D.R tied up.

"Guys, you amaze me sometimes." Kuwabara says amazed.

"We also got this." Yusuke says in a squeaky voice. "The White Scale Stone"

They use the White Scale Stone and turned back.

"Now we got…" Leo exclaims but stops when…

"They're gone." Yusuke exclaims annoyed.

"And I've learned something." Kuwabara exclaims. "I'm not afraid of Mice."

"Squeak." Mikey jokes.

"Mike!" Kuwabara growls angrily.

"Calm Down!" Mikey says nervously as ran off.

Kuwabara chased Mikey while the others laughed.

To be continued…

Up next: A Cartoony Day


	3. A Cartoony Disposition

A Cartoony Disposition

It's the day of the Cat Show. And A.D.R is trying to sabotage it but the guys are turned into Cartoon Animals by the A.D.R. Will the guys get to the Cat Show or will it be sabotage?

I don't own anyone but A.D.R, Lewis and Kelly, and Kelly's dad and the Jumping Kitten.

It's the Cat Show today, mate." Hang Roo says.

"And we're going to crash it." Dingo Star says.

"Yess and let'ssss take the Gold Ssscale Sssstone just in cassse the Detectivesss and Turtlesss are there." Snake Eyes says

"Ok, let's go." Bongo says.

With the guys

"Ok, Klunk, you're going to be the #1 cat in the show." Mikey says excitedly.

"Eikichi, you're going to be the #1." Kuwabara says excitedly.

"Guys!" Don says annoyed.

"Sorry, Don." They both say.

"Now let's go and beat the competition." Kuwabara says.

"Ok." Mikey says.

They got to the Cat Show.

"Wow, the cat show." Mikey and Kuwabara say.

"Now, nothing can ruin the day." Kuwabara says.

"We can, mate." Hang Roo says.

"Not this time." Yusuke says.

"Here's something to stop you." Dingo Starr says as he threw the Gold Scale Stone.

The Gold one released their eyes glowed and they transformed into…

"We're Cartoon Animals." Yusuke screams in panic.

They were the following Cartoon Animals with Clothes

Yusuke- Cartoon Bird

Leo- Cartoon Lizard

Kuwabara- Cartoon Cat

Mikey- Cartoon Turtle

Kurama- Cartoon Fox

Don- Cartoon Platypus

Hiei- Cartoon Dragon

Raph- Cartoon Bull

"See ya, Mates." Hang Roo says.

"Guys…" Mikey says.

"We know, Mikey." Everyone says.

"We have to find the A.D.R before the competition starts." Kuwabara says.

"I think they went inside." Don says.

"We have to go in as cartoon characters!" Raph says in annoyed.

"Yes, Fool in order for us to turn back." Hiei says in even more annoyed.

"Oh!" Raph says.

"What are they trying to do?" Kurama thought.

With A.D.R

"Now we can get to sabotage the cat show and make Jumping Kitten win." Dingo Starr says.

'And with the Tall guy and the orange bandana turtle out of the way we can win for sure." Bongo says as he shows their demon cat.

With the guys

"I can't believe this." Kuwabara exclaims.

"Look, a kitty with a shirt on. Can't I keep him?" A bratty girl says.

"No, Kelly this cat's not normal." Her dad says.

"Gulp." Kuwabara says in a scared tone.

"I want that kitty." Kelly screams.

"Guys, I'm in trouble." Kuwabara says in worried tone.

"What's wrong, stupid?" Yusuke says annoyed.

"Her."

"Oh, a birdie." Kelly says.

"Wait, no." Yusuke says panics.

"Oooh, more animals." Kelly says to the others.

"Whoa!" The guys say.

"Hide here." A 9 year old boy says.

"Thanks, Kid." Kuwabara says.

"Welcome, my name Lewis."

"Hey, Lewis, did you see 4 animal that have clothes on besides us." Leo asks.

"Yeah, they got a cat that looks like a monster." Lewis says.

"So they're trying to win the Cat show by getting rid of Kuwabara and Mikey's cats."

"Where are Eikichi and Klunk?" Kuwabara asks.

"Right, here sirs." Lewis says with Klunk and Eikichi in hand.

"Thank you, Lewis." Kuwabara and Mikey says in relief.

"Now let's stop the A.D.R." Leo says.

They got to the show, found the White Scale Stone and turn themselves back.

"And the winner is…" The announcer says.

"Hold it!" Kuwabara says. "There are two more."

"And there's Eikichi and Klunk entering the contest." The Announcer says.

"Great, we have to go." Hang Roo says as he others escaped.

Later

"Guess what you two." Don says.

"What!" Kuwabara and Mikey groan.

"Well, you both won." Kurama says.

"Here's your trophy." Yusuke says.

"I deserve it!" Mikey says.

"No, I do." Kuwabara says.

"I do." They both growl.

The End

Up Next: The Dragon Scale Stones.


End file.
